1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device incorporating a battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include battery covers for covering batteries inside the housings. The battery covers are used frequently when installing and removing batteries.
A typical portable electronic device includes a main body, a battery cover, a button, and a spring. The button is slidably assembled to the main body. The spring abuts between the main body and the button. The button has a protrusion positioned thereon. The battery cover defines a receiving slot therein. The protrusion is engaged in the receiving slot. Thus, the battery cover can be assembled to the main body. In disassembly, the button is pushed and the protrusion is released from the receiving slot. Thus, the battery cover can be disassembled from the main body. However, this kind of the portable electronic device has complex structure, and is inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.